True Destiny
by MuseAndLightyear
Summary: Alexandria suffers a dark and unpleasant past, so she makes a deal with a demon. That demon, in fact, is Ciel Phantomhive. He is not her butler, but he protects her at all times. She works for a spy agency called the Black Widow, and there is action and mystery throughout the whole story, and maybe a little bit of romance. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Hey everybody! :D This is Lightyear, and I'm going to post my first chapter of my Black Butler fanfiction, and if you guys like it, then I will do more! This is based on a person that I made up, and her name is Alexandria! She will be sort of the Ciel in this fanfiction. Also, I'm not making Ciel the butler because I can never imagine him in a butler's costume. O_O I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own Alexandria. Let's get started, shall we?**

Chapter 1: The awakening

Prologue

I'm tired of it. I am tired of running, tired of being used, and tired of being abused. I am sick of the cold and love-less nights. I need to make a move.

Ciel P.O.V.

"Young master, I can't help but notice, you look rather bored," Sebastian said as he poured me a cup of tea.

He handed me the cup and as I took a sip, I muttered, "Yes, I am bored. Drinking tea and lounging for decades to come isn't my idea of "fun".

He gave me his devilish smirk and suggested, "Well, maybe you should form a contract with somebody,"

I thought for a moment and said quietly, "Well, how am I going to do that?"

He chuckled and said, "You have to be summoned by a human, about right now."

"Wait, what?" As soon as I said that I felt a tugging sensation throughout my whole body.

"Would you like me to accompany you for your first time?"

"No, I can handle it."

"Then change into your true form before you go. Do this so the human will not be confused."

I changed into my true form and thought, _what is Sebastian doing to me? _

"Good," He said with a smile. "Good luck, young master," With that, I felt the tugging sensation overpower me and drag me somewhere else.

Alexandria P.O.V.

I was cloaked in darkness, rain pelting my face and hair, and I heard loud crashes, and saw flashes in the sky. _The perfect time to summon one of these demons, _I thought. Out of corner of my eye I noticed a shadow of darkness towering over me. I looked up, and saw one huge red eye with a piercing gaze look down on me. I wasn't afraid though, I was very well aware of what was going on.

"Demon," I said with a strong tone. "I wish to form a contract with you. I am willing to trade my soul for this wish. I know the consequences."

The demon laughed, and said, smiling,

"Well, aren't you eager," his voice darkened as he said, "But you need to think carefully. The gaze of paradise will be forever out of your reach if you are sure that you want to do this."

"Yes, I'm certain!' I yelled.

"Then you should tell me your wish."

"My wish is for vengeance."

Ciel P.O.V.

Her emerald eyes darkened as she said her wish.

"Tell me your name," My voice echoed though the field.

"I am Alexandria Nixon Walter III," she paused for a moment, looking at me straight in the eye. "Do we have a deal, demon? You will never leave my side, and protect me, even at the cost of your own life.

A strange thought passed through my head as she said that. _That reminds me so much of Sebastian and my contract. _I ignored the thought and said,

"It sounds like a deal, I am Ciel Phantomhive, by the way. I'm sure we will get along nicely."

She then removed her cloak and I saw raven black curls bounce around her face.

"I'm sure we will," She replied with a smirk.

**Well, that's chapter 1! Did you like it? I really hope you did! :D Pretty please review, and I will give you a virtual cookie! I only posted this chapter to see if you guys would like it, and if you did, I would post more chapters! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2: Her Dark Past

Chapter 2: Her Dark Past

Alexandria P.O.V.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Please stop, it hurts!" I let out a cry in stinging pain, thrashing over and over again.

"Well you should get off your lazy ass and get rum for me from those neighbors!"

"Okay! I'll do it! Stop whipping me, please!"

He then dropped the whip and started kicking me.

"Do it now!" He yelled in his cracked voice.

My dad was a man that gambled, drank, and smoked. My mom didn't do those things, but she didn't care about me any more than he did. I still cared for them, though; I feel that I should protect them.

"Eve!" I called out. "Will you come with me to get father's drinks?"

"Okay!" she squeaked happily. She was one person that I loved with all of my heart. We helped and cared for each other. It was just me and my squeaky seven-year old sister.

We skipped out the door together, laughing cheerfully. As we went to the neighbors' house she noticed the red marks on my skin.

"Did daddy whip you again?' Her eyes wide as plates and eyes blue as sapphires stared up and gazed at me.

"Yes, he did," I sighed.

I knocked on the door politely and waited until I heard a grunt from the inside of the house.

"What do ya want?" The man's voice sounded disoriented, so it didn't take a genius to see that he was drunk. The crack through the door exposed a wild-looking eye with a piercing gaze stare at me.

"Yes I would like to purchase a drink or two for my father," I mumbled. I felt someone grasp at my side and I realized that Eve was scared. I held out the gold in my hands to show to the man. He snatched the gold from me and threw a bottle at Eve's head.

She squeaked, and started sobbing and hugging me.

"Damn him," I grumbled as I gave a warm embrace to my crying sister.

I stroked her cheek and whispered to her comforting things, and she finally stopped crying.

We held hands and walked through the grassy land, and as we walked, I couldn't help but notice an Iris popping out from the ground. I admired its petals, and showed it to Eve.

"Look, Eve. I want to give this to you." Her eyes widened and she attack hugged me.

"Thank you, sis! It's so pretty!" She squeaked.

Almost immediately afterwards, we heard a shriek from our house. As we sprinted towards the small cottage and opened the wooden doors, we weren't expecting what was happening.

Two life-less bodies in a pool of blood was in the living room. There were huge gashes in both of their chests. Those two people were my parents.

I gave out a blood-curdling scream and found myself sitting on my queen-sized bed, panting. Before I knew it, tears started flowing down my face, staining the silk bed sheets. I heard a gasp and heard the door open.

"My lady!" My maid, Ashley sat down on my bed, and stared at me.

"You don't usually cry, my lady. It's alright, you can calm down." I felt like a weak, innocent child when she said those words and started stroking my hair.

"It's nothing," I pushed it away lightly. I don't usually show so much emotion to my workers. I was never mean to them either. I looked into her worried pale blue eyes, and repeated,

"Really, it's nothing; you can just go back to work." I thought for a moment and said, "By the way, where is Ciel? He should be the one comforting me here."

"He's in the living room, having his morning tea, my lady. Sebastian will clothe you momentarily." She gave a small bow of her head and walked out.

I chose Ciel's former butler, Sebastian, to be my butler because I didn't want a protector to be my butler also. I looked down, and saw that midnight blue contract sign under my neck. I looked up when I heard Sebastian's smooth voice. He bowed his head and walked up to me and got me clothed as he explained the breakfast preparations.

When he explains it, I don't really pay attention all; if I hear toast, then that will be my breakfast. I love toast. He pulled on my house dress, just a raven black dress with white stripes on the bottom. He brushed my hair and teeth, and that seemed to go by so quickly.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I said quietly.

"My pleasure, lady Alexandria,"

I then walked into my study and found out there was a mission I had to do for my spy agency, and there was a ball the next day. I sat down, and gave out a huge sigh.

**YAAYYY I'm done! I hoped you liked this chapter and please review it! :D I worked really hard on this and be looking forward to chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3: The mission

Chapter 3: The Mission

Ciel P.O.V

I was sitting down on the fancy mansion chair, sipping on tea when I saw Ashley walking through Alexandria's door quickly, more quickly than normal for the quiet housemaid.

"Ciel, Alexandria was in her room sobbing from a nightmare," She whispered.

My eyes widened, I never thought Alexandria would cry over a harmless nightmare. I set the cup down on the table and walked into Alexandria's study. Well, it was my former study but she wanted to take it, so I gave it to her.

"Alexandria? Are you alright?" I said quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine," She looked up at me from what she was doing, her green eyes sinking into my blue ones. Her frown lightened up into a playful smirk and said, "Why do you sound so worried? You never show much emotion towards me,"

"I'm worried about you; I'm supposed to protect you, no matter what. Ashley told me you were crying."

I saw a shudder rip through her body as I finished my sentence and murmured, "Its nothing, really,"

I looked away, my cheeks feeling hot. She's so cute when she does that. I cleared my throat and said, "Anyway, there's a mission we have to do, and Sebastian might have told you a while ago, correct?"

"Yes,"

"There's a man named Charles Buckham, he kidnaps children and makes them his slaves, and he works the kids to death. We have to gather information from Charles, free the remaining children, and kill Charles and his workers."

Alexandria stood still for a moment, and gave a toothy grin, evil smeared all over it. "This is going to be fun, don't you agree, Ciel?"

I returned her grin and replied, "Certainly,"

Alexandria P.O.V

As Ciel and I climbed into the carriage, I stared at him for a while. I wanted to know about his human life. What happened to him, how and why did he summon a demon? Those thoughts were whizzing through my mind throughout the whole entire carriage ride. While I looked at him, he only looked through the window, lost in thought. Ciel was expressionless, as always.

The carriage rumbled to a stop, and as I walked out, a foul stench attacked me. It smelled of rotting eggs. I held my hand over my nose and gagged, when Ciel ran up behind me and held his hand up against my nose. All of the scent was blocked out by his smooth hands covering my nose. It's probably a demon power he has.

"This looks like the place," Ciel murmured, and looked up. There was a large grey building, looking old and dull, and around it was dead plants and gravel. It kind of looked like some sort of factory.

I walked in carelessly, while Ciel's hands still locked to my nose, I wasn't expecting what was about to happen. I felt a yank on my arm and was dragged to a new room.

_What the hell just happened? You are supposed to protect me, I _know _that you're not stupid enough to let someone take me, are you?_

I heard his reply in my mind saying, _Of course not, but when they are attempting to torture you, right before that I can threaten them to take me to their boss and then kill them slowly and painfully!_

I grumbled as the men bound ropes around me.

"So you are one of those pathetic Black Widow spies?" I heard a throaty laugh after that sentence and heard a different whisper, "What shall we do to her?"

A third one held a knife against my cheek and muttered, "Such a shame to waste one of these adorable faces. If only somebody like you could work for us. It would mak-" I cut him short and shouted,

"I will _never _work for you sick bastards!"

The man with the knife was inches away from my face, I could feel his warm breath against my face and said, "You better watch what you say, missy. It could get you killed."

He pressed the knife against my cheek softly, dragging lines of blood across my face. It stung a bit, but not enough to make me cry in pain. He slowly moved the knife towards my arm, and raising it high above his head, and when it was about to barrel into my arm flesh I said loudly, "Wait,"

He smiled a toothy grin and said, "It's too late now,"

As he said that, I managed to get around the ropes and ripped off a part of my collar dress that exposed part of my chest and my neck, the midnight blue contract mark stood.

I then said firmly, "Ciel. Come get me now," The contract mark shone a brilliant turquoise color and as that happened, the man started laughing hysterically. "Nobody is going to save you now, girl. Your friend is probably dead by-" He was cut off when the door to the dark room smashed open.

Ciel's dark figure stood, with no sign of emotion, as he walked up to the man that was about to slaughter me, put his hand to the man's throat, and squeezed it until the man's head popped. I didn't even find that possible, but I since it just happened, it probably is. Another demon power, I'm guessing.

Ciel's face snapped to the other two men, shivering and whimpering, and he loomed over them and asked them both questions, and they all answered as honestly as they possibly could. Afterwards, Ciel killed both of them.

He walked over to me, smiling as if nothing happened and said, "I hope you don't think of me differently after that," as he said that, he ripped the rope off me effortlessly.

"Of course I won't. You will always be my companion until the very end. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Alexandria," Ciel's turquoise eyes morphed into glowing red demon eyes.

So later that day, we freed the remaining kids, and killed the boss, and it was already at sundown when we were all finished. I was exhausted, and when Ciel glanced at me, he could see the exhaustion in my eyes, so he picked me up, gazing into my eyes. Was he blushing? No, demons can't blush. At least that's what I think. I turned away, feeling my own cheeks get hotter than usual.

"You look tired, so if you would like me to, I could carry you home," Ciel smiled as he added, "Usually you would find a way out from my grasp when I pick you up like this."

"I'm simply tired."

He noticed the marks on my cheeks and had a troubled expression on his face.

"I should've given that man a more gruesome death. Oh well. When we get back to the mansion, Sebastian can give you your evening tea, and then you can retire."

I mumbled in agreement as I rested my head against Ciel's chest and clutch on to his clothes. I slowly drifted into slumber, as he carried us back home to the mansion.

**Well, that's chapter three! :D it was a bit longer than usual, and a bit of cute romance here and there! The next chapter will have a lot more of that when the ball happens. Hehehe. :3 I would also like to thank the reviewers, Paxloria, for giving AWESOME constructive criticism to help improve my writing skills, and mcrmy246, I feel really good that you like my writing so much! ^_^ Until next time, review! :D Its 2:00 in the morning so I guess I'm going to sleep now, :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Ball Party Disaster

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy lately, and this chapter was kinda long… But here it is! ^^**

Chapter 4: Ball Party Disaster

Alexandria P.O.V.

Now I feel that I'm dreaming. I feel hazy, so much different from reality. I had no idea where I was, or what was going on. The room was almost completely shrouded in darkness; only dim candlelight helped me make out the dark figure looming over me.

The dark figure was Ciel. He was wearing his usual dark clothing, same dark midnight blue hair, the same eyes, but he wasn't wearing his eye patch. The purple contract sign was on one of his eyes, while the other was a brilliant turquoise color. But there was something_very _different about him. He wasn't the Ciel I had knew all these years. He started getting closer to me, until I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"…Ciel? What are you trying to do?" I whispered.

Our faces were about a half an inch apart. He smiled his devil-like smile and whispered,

"Alexandria… I want you,"

I gasped as he leaned in closer, I couldn't pull away. Something in my mind told me to stay still. When our lips were a centimeter apart, I woke up. _Damn._

I felt my cheeks got extremely hot and then sat up, panting. I looked up to see Ciel staring at me.

"Ciel! Wh-What are you doing here?" I panicked.

"I just came here to wake you up; it's already 11:00 AM. You overslept, but you seemed to wake up yourself."

"Why couldn't Sebastian do it?" I said quickly.

"Sebastian isn't here. He said he had business to attend to."

He leaned forward and stared and me closely.

"Your face looks really flushed. Do you think you could be ill?"

"N-No. I'm fine. Don't tell me you're doing Sebastian's duties."

"I am. I don't know why he gave me his duties either, but he said it was only for today. So it won't be so bad."

"Do you even know how to clothe somebody?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Sort of,"

I bit my lip. So for today Ciel is doing Sebastian's duties? That was really hard to believe.

He grabbed my normal gradient dress and unbuttoned my nightclothes; he was taking an awful amount of time doing so.

When he was finally finished, he slipped on my dress.

Now it's time to brush my raven-like curls.

Every time he gave a yank of the brush, I gave out a high-pitched squeak. Sebastian brushed my hair so much more soothing than Ciel…

As he was brushing he said quietly, "The ball here starts at four o' clock. I already picked out a dress for you. I think it would suit you very well,"

I sighed. Unlike any other girl, I detested balls like these. The only other person that agreed with me was Ciel, but he never showed his emotions toward the activity, or anything else.

Ciel P.O.V.

I already finished brushing Alexandria's hair, and now she's eating breakfast. As she was eating, I noticed a troubled expression on her face. I stared at her for a moment, and started to think how she wasn't the same, skinny and frail child she was when we formed the contract. She's grown an awful lot, and not to mention so much more mature.

My feelings for her changed too, I don't find her as food anymore. I remember Sebastian warning me the night after I formed the contract with her.

"Do not, under any circumstances, ever, fall in love with your food. The only thing you will end up with at the end is a broken heart,"

At the time, I thought that was foolish, but now I'm having second thoughts…

"Ciel, I'm finished," Alexandria's calm voice snapped me back to reality.

"Of course," I replied, and then gathered all of her dirty plates.

I led her to a small room, where there was a dark purple dress on a mannequin. It had some blue accents, with a blue hat. I found the dress mysterious, just like her personality.

She stared at it blankly for a while, and finally said, "This will work,"

A thought passed through my mind, and I gave an evil smile. Alexandria never danced before.

"Alexandria, you know for a ball, you have to learn how to dance."

She let out a chuckle and said darkly, "Not happening any time soon."

"Alexandria." My voice hardened. "I understand that you hate balls just as much as I do, but you can't keep avoiding dancing when you go to balls anymore. People are going to start to notice."

She grumbled and said, "Well, it's already one o' clock, three more hours until the ball. Not enough time to call in a tutor, and you're horrible at dancing."

"Well, let's see how well you do at the ball," I said as I gave her a smirk.

She growled and left the room saying, "I'm going to make myself tea."

I laughed and called out, "If you know how to make some!"

After my remark, I heard a frustrated yell and a shattering noise.

I smiled. So cute.

Alexandria P.O.V

It was almost time for the ball.

_I'll show Ciel that I can dance without lessons. How hard can it be? _I thought.

"Ciel! Help me put on my dress so we can start this dumb ball already!" I yelled.

"Of course, Alexandria."

We both walked into my room, and Ciel started talking.

"Now, I want you to grab on to the frame of your bed, and whatever you do, don't let go. You are going to try on a corset for the first time."

I gave out a terrified squeak. "One of those things that women wear that literally squeezes the life out of you?"

"You will have to deal with the pain."

I was trembling as he put the corset around my chest.

"Three.. Two.. One." He gave a furious yank, and I gave out an ear-splitting screech.

He yanked again, and I gave out a low moan. "C-Ciel. Please.."

He pulled again, forcing all of his body weight backwards. I wasn't expecting such a great impact, and I suddenly lost grasp of the frame of the bed and we were both sent flying backwards.

Next thing I knew, I was on top of Ciel, pinning him to the floor. I blushed furiously and got up quickly.

He sighed, and then said, "Now we have to start over again,"

I gave out a groan, Will this day ever end?

Ciel P.O.V.

The ball just started. People were flooding into the ball room, trying to find their partner. The orchestra played beautiful music, but something troubled me. I wasn't sure what it was, though.

A familiar blonde boy ran into the ball room and called out, "Hi, Alexandria!"

"Get out of my sight Marcus, I hate you, and I always will."

"Alexandria, don't be so rude! Let's dance!"

"Marcus, stop! Get off me now!" But Marcus already grabbed her wrist, trying to dance with her.

I heard Alexandria think to me, _Help._

_Of course, _I thought back.

I walked in front of Marcus, and gave him a threatening glare.

"Back away from Alexandria. She hates every part of you now, and will never like or want you."

Alexandria and he used to be together, but one day, she caught him cheating on her with another girl. The night she found out, how much she cried because of that sick bastard, wanted me to give that creature a slow and painful death.

So now he's expecting her to take him back after that other girl broke up with him. I hate Marcus with a burning passion.

"So he's your new boyfriend?" He pointed at me, and then shoved me. "Go away, me nor does Alexandria wants you here."

Now this kid crossed the line. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him up.

"Get the hell out from this mansion, and never come back," I snarled. "And if I ever see you lay a finger on _my _Alexandria; then let Lord have mercy on your wretched soul."

I dropped him, and he fled through the exit of the mansion.

As I looked around, I didn't make too much of a scene and everybody already had a partner.

Holding my hand out, I said smoothly, "Well, we're the only two people left without a dancing partner, so we might as well dance together,"

She murmured a reply and held one of my hands, and set her other hand on my back.

I held my other hand on her hips so when we were in position; we were swaying around the room.

As we were dancing, I felt the heel of her shoe smash my toe.

I chuckled and said, "Good thing this is me you're dancing with; if not, you would've probably break the man's toe or make him cry in pain."

When I said that, I was looking down at our feet. After I finished my sentence and looked at Alexandria, her face was a horrible shade of blue. She collapsed into my arms, not breathing.

"Alexandria!" I yelled, horrified.

**Tee hee! Cliffhanger! :3 I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more soon, and try to guess what happened to Alexandria at the end… Hmm. Anyway, Review please, and add this to favorites if you like it so far! See you guys in the next chapter! ^^**


End file.
